The principal object of this invention is a bending unit allowing to obviate the drawbacks characterising the preceding machines, making it possible to bend the dinked workpieces in a continuous manner without the necessity of accurate spacing between the single pieces, that is, allowing to feed the workpieces in contact with another or at irregular intervals.
A further object of this invention is a device allowing the bending of the rear edge of the dinked workpiece independent of the length of the single workpieces.
These and other objects are realised by means of a unit of the above-mentioned kind provided with means for the generation of signals, positioned in direction of feed of the dinked workpieces upstream of the bending arms, suitably designed to scan the passage of the rear end of the dinked workpiece and to transmit a signal to a control unit controlling then the starting of the motion of the arm or arms of the bending unit.
Further essential characteristics of this invention can be taken from the following description, the claims and the acompanying drawings.
The object according to this invention will now be described in detail on hand of a preferred embodiment thereof given by way of example without being limited thereto and as shown in the accompanying drawings in which: